


Spark of Heart

by KuraiBlossom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shops, Heartfelt, M/M, Magician Iwaizumi Hajime, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Writer Oikawa Tooru, flustered boys, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiBlossom/pseuds/KuraiBlossom
Summary: Oikawa believes in aliens but not magic tricks because they’re obviously impossible to accomplish without inhuman powers. But they are just fake illusions, much to his disappointment. Though his mind changed when walking through a park spotting a group of bystanders surrounding a mysterious magician.





	Spark of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Iwaoi short story. So I’m sorry if the characters are a little OOC and any grammatical errors throughout the story. I tried my best. I just love them unconditionally. \\(>.<)/

“Dearest Makki, I resigned to stay inside yesterday. It’s too late to change my mind.” Oikawa says bluntly, sitting on their shared living room couch working out a story on his laptop for no particular reason. Ignoring his friends’ true protests of staying a couch potato all weekend isn’t a healthy lifestyle. To which he stubbornly disagrees. 

Makki rolls his eyes. “Please, you’re going to hurt your precious eyes and body four eyes. I’ll even buy you milk bread for the rest of the week.” 

Oikawa's hands stop typing, reconsidering his options again while staring intently at his device's screen illuminate hours of work of his writing. Nearing towards the conclusion for the main protagonists. Brain clogs abruptly stops over his thoughts of whether the final ending is decent. The idea setting in his mind sounds overrated and accepts he should rethink for a proper ending. 

Oikawa huffs out a sigh. Shutting his laptop closed and sets it aside, head peering up to Makki who’s now holding a smug grin. Scared of what it could imply, Oikawa pretends that he saw the meaningless grin. “Fine, I’ll go. Only because I need fresh air and not just milk bread.”

His friend stares intently and shrugs. “Whatever you say four eyes. Come on and get ready couch potato.”

“Please don’t call me that.”

“Too late boo.” 

~~~~

Oikawa and Makki finally reached their first destinations for today from the boring indoors to a calm and quiet residential cafe. Everyone inside was either doing schoolwork or hanging out. 

“So why are we here?” Oikawa asks. Wishing he brought his laptop and hoping the atmosphere can help to create a new ending. Which could possibly work with a little sugar to energize his imagination for more spark.

“Obviously to help you wake up and not become a damn lazy potato. Plus, they have milk bread here for you.” 

“Excuse me,” Oikawa complains instead. “I would be a beautiful couch potato wearing these wonderful glasses to pristine my appearance.”

Makki cringes of such imagery. “Please lord help us.” 

“I am here to rescue my dearest angel.” A new voice greets behind the counter named Mattsun. Another friend whose boyfriends with Makki, the supposed angel blushes.

Mattsun smiles of his friends embarrassed and offended reactions. 

“So what brings you two pieces of work here today? Getting some holy water for that so-called ‘pristine appearance’, what you call it?” Makki laughs while Oikawa felt hurt by the final comment with a pout.

“It’s way too early for bullying, especially by the devils themselves.” 

The two devils gasped, heart clenched tightly in sync kinda scared Oikawa. 

“How dare you speak to your parents that way young man? Someone needs to put some sense into your hurtful comments.” Mattsun comments.

“Yeah, we need to find a trustworthy partner fast before we get a divorce and handling him on our own so he stops breaking us when together.” Makki wipes a pretends tear. 

Oikawa groans. “I disown you both.”

Mattsun stops chuckling, raising a brow and gives Oikawa a serious look. “But in all seriousness, I do know a guy who might put you in your rightful place to behave normally like a real human being. Even might steal your lonely caged heart.”

The brunette returns a confused stare, but quickly became interested in what information he has to share. Also proving that no one can settle beside him and control him, specially prepared for the first male attempt after coming out awhile back upon realizing girls are not his type.

Not having any real specified reasons to way the conclusion came to be and accepts his presumably possible love life with a guy, who will decide quickly to have their heart broken shamelessly in the utmost polite way he can perform. 

Additionally, those girls never really showed interest except his dashing model physique and neither did he. He tried regardless for heaven's sake of his devil friends pestering him to get a reliable partner at the age of 20, afraid he’ll get married to his laptop. 

So this new idea brightens him, not deeply invested into a certain relationship status at the moment, though he’ll give it shot. Besides, what’s wrong with meeting new people and interacting for fun when going out for a little bit? Then forgetting them later? 

Oikawa accepts the duos challenge with a smirk and crossed arms.

“I accept your futile challenge.”

Mattsun clasped his hands together and smiles proudly like a father would for their big child. 

“Great. You’ll see him at the park. He’s hard to miss.” 

“We’ll see.” 

~~~~

He wasn’t kidding about the person being hard to miss.

There was a whole crowd of people surrounding a stranger doing intriguing tricks that made some people go in awe or lovestruck. 

Makki raises a brow when seeing better and then staring at Oikawa who doesn’t deem impress behind those glasses holding a focused glare, ignoring the whispering girls passing them. Hands were borrowed inside the galaxy sweater that he bought and stubbornly refuses to state that it looks atrocious by any standards, expressing a proud face every time he puts it on. 

Makki disapproves of his reaction. “Give it a shot. He’s not all the bad looking and from what I heard, he’s got them arm muscles.” Wiggling his brows creepily, earning a loud grunt in response. Seemingly still uninterested from his statements, honestly not drawn into human attraction like that.

“Geez, you’re impossible. Let's go see what else he can do.” Hastily grabbing Oikawa's wrist firmly like an excited little kid and ignores his whining protest of how magic tricks are exaggerated in his standards of human society and obviously not real with sneaky hidden secrets behind them. 

Its comparison is like faking who you really are and in reality, nothing but an annoying illusion once revealed. Informing himself that the so-called magician might be his true self when the introduction comes, which he doubtfully will accomplish when this huge audience around clustering with a bunch of girls eyeing him and taking pictures of him.

When upfront to take closer expedition near excited children clapping, Oikawa's eyes widened once spotting the male, holding cards in one hand and flips his wrist to make them completely vanish into thin air. Twisting to show his now empty hand. 

People clapped. Oikawa, on the other hand, appears rather disinterested by his act, bored eyes staring at the decent looking guy dancing near his age, waiting for a new act to appear and satisfy him. A requirement to a supposed date or hangout.

Those boring brown eyes soon came into contact with the magicians' eyes. Sparking a dark green mixed up in lighter tones, shining and reflected by the sun. Mysterious, yet attractive male smiles fades slightly and turns away to face the crowd clapping his hands to gather everyone’s attention after cheering. 

“Okay everyone, I’m saving the most special trick for last.” His audience stays silent. Oikawa is gonna be honestly ashamed here, his deep voice sounds pleasing and soothing to listen. “I’m gonna show the most rare crystal white rose and give it to a random person, whom I think is worthy of having the special flower. Not to say neither of you guys aren’t transparent in society, you’re all special and unique. So don’t take the idea the wrong way alright?” 

The man explains thoughtfully holding a tiny genuine smile, hands clasped together. Preparing for the final trick of the day. 

Rubbing his hands together in way of setting a campfire with a little stick, closing one hand in a fist as the other hand slowly reaches near his palm and starts pulling out a light green stem, more so turquoise and finally pulls out the final result to a dazzling white rose. 

People around were stunned and quickly snapped photos. 

Twisting around for everyone to see, amazed by an unrealistic flower foreseen upon them. 

The unnamed magician slowly settles into place, facing directly in Oikawa’s direct path whose face changed in wonder, pouring full curiosity to the magicians' absolute nonchalant alluring gaze. His expression somehow did an inexplicable effect in Oikawa's stomach and heart. Face turning pink when the shorter male approaches closer without speaking, flower inching closer to his profound personal bubble.

He stops abruptly when appropriate proximity that doesn’t invade Oikawa’s respectively given space, giving a serene look that can make any girl or boy swoon. 

Oikawa, the supposed feelingless adult for love suddenly caught emotions he cannot name and stares rather dumbly at the stunningly gorgeous flower. The whole entire plant looks real and not crafted in any way possible. Design looking super natural amazes him. 

Shaken in an astonished haze and instinctively grabs the beautiful, delicate flower gradually. Feeling the smooth texture of the flower soothes Oikawa, wondering if the man's hand rough display feels the same. Soft and confined grip holding his nervous and shaky one. 

The scene escalated multiple oo’s and aww’s surrounding the two, causing both males to flush darkly in the spotlight. 

Magician boy intentionally coughs, breaking the awkward silence between them. “It’s your lucky day, hope you enjoyed the little show. Hopefully, I’ll see you soon.” He finishes before turning away to grab a few belongings sitting on the ground and bows for the audience, thanking them with gratitude. Leaving a very puzzled Oikawa behind him. 

While so Oikawa's friend snickers over his phone, looking very pleased with himself. “Wow, that was the most utterly PDA action I’ve ever seen. I even have a photo to prove it.” Makki shows a blushing flower boy a before and after photo of them. One looking quite romantic and the other fully embarrassed. 

Makki chuckles of his friends' face flushing even darker, easily avoiding the stuttering males protest and attempts to get his phone holding such embarrassing photos. 

“Relax, I also got a video of the whole exchange too. An added bonus for blackmail.” 

Oikawa gasps loudly. “Rude! How can I relax over that! You are just gonna ruin my true image!” 

“Showing your true self is much more satisfying than faking.”

That one sentence shuts him up and considers. 

Everything he has done till the point when the magician and himself came together for the very first time, his forced image always covers the true self with all smiles to show he isn’t just an emotionless person had been revealed. Always hiding away the hidden truth, afraid he’s gonna be judged regardless of his gorgeous face and body. 

He smiles thoughtfully. 

“Can you send me those photos? Including the video?”

“Finally coming to your senses flower boy?”

“S-shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make another part of this short story?
> 
> I’m going to be throwing out more stories about these two precious volley dorks in the future and possible other pairings.


End file.
